Aku hidup kembali dalam game
by Mr.wkwk
Summary: Aku mendapatkan kembali ingatan masa laluku ketika kepalaku terbentur batu. Namaku adalah Katarina Claes, seorang putri Duke berusia 8 tahun. Pada mimpi buruk itu, ketika aku menjadi tunangan seorang pangeran, akupun menyadari bahwa ini hanyalah otome game yang biasa kumainkan pada kehidupanku sebelumnya. Dan juga, aku berubah menjadi tokoh jahat yang mencampuri urusan kasmaran


Bab 1 – Aku mengingat kehidupan sebelumnya

Karena keasikan, aku baru berhenti main Game saat fajar tiba … Tentu saja, aku jadi telat bangun. Aku ganti baju dengan seragamku, aku hanya membasuh wajahku dengan air terburu-buru, dan keluar dari pintu depan tanpa menyisir rambutku yang berantakan. Aku mendengar ibuku mengomel "Semua gadis SMA akan malu terlihat seperti ini" dan dengan santainya aku abaikan.

Setelah aku keluar gerbang aku segera menaiki sepeda kesayanganku dan mengayuhnya sekuat tenaga. Dan setelah sampai jalan dari rumahku dan berlanjut keturunan Aku tambah lagi kayuhan sepedanya. Terus mengayuh, dan mengayuh, terus mengayuh. Kayuh, kayuh, kayuh.… aku mengayuh terlalu banyak sampai aku tidak bisa menghentikan sepeda. Sepeda ku lalu melewati jalan dengan penuh kendaraan lalu aku menabrak. ….Saat aku mulai tidak sadarkan diri… Aku mendengar suara keluargaku seperti biasa bilang"Anak ini benar benar bodoh--"

….Itu adalah ingatan dari kehidupan sebelumnya… Aku baru mengingatnya karena kepalaku terbentur sangat keras. Katarina Claes,Umur 8 tahun. Sebagai anak semata wayang dari Duke Claes, sampai hari ini dia dibesarkan dan dimanjakan penuh cinta seperti Tuan Puteri. Dan hasilnya tumbuh menjadi 'tuan puteri' yang sombong dan egois.

Hari ini, aku diantarkan ke Istana kerajaan oleh Ayahku. Dan juga, Pangeran ketiga yang seumuran denganku akan mengantarku untuk mengelilingi kebun istana. Saat pertama bertemu dengan Pangeran, Rambut emasnya dan mata birunya sangat indah bak malaikat. Dia sangat tenang tak terlihat seperti anak berumur 8 tahun. Aku jatuh cinta pada Pangeran itu pada pandangan pertama, dan setelah itu aku mengikuti pangeran kemanapun. Karena aku dibesarkan dengan penuh manja, aku tidak memedulikan apakah yang lain terganggu.

Dan karena aku menempel mengikutinya, Akhirnya aku menjadi terlalu dekat dan jatuh karena bertabrakan dengan Pangeran.

Jatuhnya memang tidak kenapa napa, tetapi letak jatuhnya amat buruk. Aku terjatuh pada batu hiasan taman istana, dan kepalaku terbentur sangat keras. Dan itu membentur dahiku, dan sepertinya menetes banyak darah. Para pelayan pangeran yang menemaninya menjadi panik.

…… Tetapi, bagiku darah yang mengucur bukanlah masalahnya. Tetapi dari benturan itu ingatan kehidupan masa laluku muncul. Aku yang sebelumnya adalah siswi berumur tujuh belas tahun. Dengan kata lain, pikiran dan ingatan umur delapan tahun, tiba-tiba dimasuki oleh ingatan tujuh belas tahun. Dan karena itu kepalaku jadi kosong, dan aku yang jadi bengong segera dibawa ke ruang pengobatan untuk dirawat, lalu aku dipaksa untuk pulang kerumah.

Setelah itu, aku mendapatkan mimpi buruk dengan demam tinggi lima hari berturut-turut.

Lima hari setelah itu, entah mengapa demam dan ingatanku mereda, dan akhirnya aku bisa bangun dari tempat tidur. Kemudian, pada diriku yang seperti ini, Pangeran datang berkunjung untuk menjengukku. Sepertinya, Pangeran khawatir karena aku tidak dapat bangkit dari kasur dan mengunjungi kamar tidurku.

"Selamat siang, bagaimana keadaan mu, Nona Hinata?"

Pangeran ketiga yang bermuka malaikat memanggilku dengan wajah khawatir membuatku melayang keawan.

Ahhh, bukankah wajahnya amatlah manis …

Sebelum ingatan kehidupan sebelumnya kembali, Hinata sepertinya jatuh cinta pada Pangeran Naruto tetapi… . Mustahil bagiku yang mendapatkan ingatan tujuh belas tahun, akan mencintai anak laki laki berumur delapan tahun. Tetapi, Pangeran Naruto menyembuhkan aku dengan hanya melihat penampilan manisnya bagaikan malaikat.

Kakak ini akan tanpa sengaja akan menjadi sosok kakakmu. Kupikir mustahil bertingkah seperti itu, saat sedang memikirkan hal itu, Pangeran Naruto melihat padaku dengan wajah khawatirnya.

"….Benarkah, Aku benar benar minta maaf. Karena membuat wajahmu terluka …"

Sepertinya Pangeran Naruto menundukan kepalanya karena hal lain …

Sejak awal, itu kesalahan ku sendiri karena mengikutinya telalu dekat dan membuat terjatuh, dan terlebih lagi aku jadi membuat taman istana yang indah terkotori darahku … Aku benar-benar merasa "tidak, tidak, seharusnya akulah yang meminta maaf." Aku segera membalasnya.

"Tolong angkat kepalamu, Pangeran Naruto. Peristiwa ini sepenuhnya kesalahanku sendiri. Terlebih lagi, karena banyak menyebabkan masalah bagi orang orang istana, aku harus kembali dan minta maaf pada mereka."

Dan ketika aku menundukan kepalaku tidak seperti biasanya, Pangeran menunjukan ekspresi wajah yang amat terkejut. Kalau dipikir pikir kenapa seperti itu, Aku ingat saat aku masih puteri egois ketika bertemu dengan pangeran. Omong-omong, penampilanku yang mengejutkan ini setelah lima hari membuat seluruh pelayan dirumah mengosipiku. Tuan puteri yang dibesarkan seperti bunga adalah puteri sombong bahkan didalam rumah, dan selalu bertindak angkuh.

Tetapi, setelah mendapatkan ingatanku sebagai masyarakat biasa selama tujuh belas tahun, Aku tidak dapat bertingkah sombong dan angkuh seperti sebelumnya …

Sekarang, Dikediaman ini tersebar rumor bahwa kepribadian nona berubah secara drastis karena terbentur keras dikepala dan demam tinggi. Bahkan pangeran, yang hanya bertemu denganku sekali, sepertinya sangat kaget melihat perubahan dari aku sebelumnya. Tetapi, Dia yang baru delapan tahun itu segera kembali dari terkejutnya.

"Tidak, jika saja aku melihat sekelilingku lebih hati hati … Aku tidak akan bertabrakan denganmu … berpikir luka itu akan membekas didahimu, Aku benar benar minta maaf."

Pangeran mungil ini sekali lagi menundukan kepalanya serendah rendahnya. Dia benar benar pangeran yang luar biasa. Perbedaan yang besar bagi puteri sombong dari keluarga Duke Claes. Tentu saja, kejadian ini membuat sedikit tergores tetapi sudah dijahit, dan lukanya hanya kira kira satu sentimeter yang akan membekas didahiku.

Tapi aku rasa… ini cuma sedikit yaitu satu sentimeter bekas luka.

Aku tidak mau menbanggakan tetapi aku ini anak yang sedikit bandel dikehidupan sebelumnya. Saat SD aku pernah mengikuti kedua kakak laki lakiku berlari dibukit. Karena itu aku sering melukai diriku sendiri, dan sering mendapat luka yang diahit. Pertamanya ibuku berkata"Kamu itu anak perempuan!" walau pada akhirnya, menyerah juga dengan tidak bilang apapun.

Karena itu, luka seperti ini tidak perlu dikhawatirkan.

"Tidak, tidak. Pangeran Naruto tolong jangan khawatir luka garet ini. Lagi pula, lukanya tidak ada masalah karena lukanya bisa ditutupi dengan poni."

Setelah itu, Aku memberikan senyuman kepada Pangeran Naruto. Entah kenapa, pangeran terkejutnya semakin menjadi jadi. Dan tidak hanya Pangeran Naruto, tetapi pelayannya yang menemani dia ke kamar tidurpun terkejut serentak.

Dan tiba tiba terasa suasana yang aneh di kamar tidurku.

Dan dalam suasana seperti itu, yang membuka mulutnya pertama adalah Pangeran Naruto. Dia benar benar umur delapan tahun yang luar biasa. Aku yang secara mental sudah berumur tujuh belas ditambah delapan tahun harus dapat meniru tingkah lakunya dan bertindak sesuai umur.

"….Tapi, walau kau tidak peduli tentang lukamu sendiri, itu tidak bagi lingkungan. Dan mungkin itu akan mempengaruhi pernikahan kedepan. "

"..Oh…"

Aku berpikir sambil menjawabnya. Memang benar, hal seperti luka satu sentimeter didahi tentunya tidak akan mempengaruhi pernikahan di dunia sebelumnya. Tetapi dunia ini lingkungan bangsawan Eropa abad pertengahan penampilan adalah penentu. Didunia dimana pernikahan politik hal lumrah, hal yang kecil dapat berubah menjadi hal buruk.

Lingkungan bangsawan benar benar merepotkan. Sejujurnya, ini membuatku galau meskipun aku belum wajib debut dilingkungan sosial beberapa tahun lagi. Ketika aku hanya ingatan Masa lalu, Aku pikir memasuki lingkungan orang dewasa adalah benar benar harus dilakukan. Tapi saat aku mengingat kehidupan sebelumnya, sekarang amatlah hal yang merepotkan. Sejak awal aku ini, saat masih SD suka berlari mengitari bukit seperti monyet, dan menjadi perempuan otaku saat SMP dan biasa menutup diri dikamar, jadi mustahil bagi orang sepertiku bersosialisasi …

Ahh, Aku ingin kembali ke kehidupan sebelumnya. Aku ingin memakan keripik kentang. Dan ada komik yang masih ingin kubaca. Aku ingin nonton Anime. Aku ingin main Game!

"Hina-sama, Hinata-sama."

"…Ah, iya?"

Karena aku berpikiran terlalu jauh karena kehidupan sebelumnya…Aku jadi lupa pada pangeran. Sepertinya dia berusaha keras untuk berbicara padaku, tapi aku tidak dengar apa apa. Pangeran maafkan aku.

"Kalau gitu, Seperti itupun tidak apa apa?"

"… Ya, Iya, Aku mengerti."

Pangeran Naruto yang manis menatapku dengan wajah serius. Karena aku tidak mendengar dia sama sekali, Aku hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"Baiklah, aku akan datang lagi menyapamu ketika tubuhmu telah sembuh."

Pangeran berkata seperti itu sambil tersenyum dan menunduk, Pangeran Naruto yang manis dan luar biasa meninggalkan kamar tidur. Sejujurnya aku tidak mendengar apa yang dia ucapkan, dan sambil memikirkan kenapa dia bilang akan kembali lagi … Sudahlah, nanti aku akan bertanya pada pelayan yang didalam kamar juga nanti, untuk sementara aku akan hanya tersenyum pada pangeran yang pergi.

Dan akhirnya, kunjungan pangeran berakhir. Untuk sekarang ini, karena pasien yang baru pulih selesai dijenguk, aku akan butuh banyak istirahat. ..Selamat tid -

"Nona muda! Selamat yah!!!"

Salah satu dari pelayan Katarina, Anne menguncangku untuk bangun ketika aku ingin kembali tidur. Aku benar benar ingin tidur… Anne, yang juga ada didalam kamar saat kunjungan Pangeran Naruto, terlihat sangat gembira karena alasan tidak jelas. Dan mukanya benar benar merah. Kenapa yah, jangan jangan pangeran terlalu mempesona? Tanpa memedulikan tanpang kesalku, Anne dengan senangnya melanjutnkan.

"Walaupun Pangeran adalah pangeran ketiga, dia sangat berbakat. Ketika Raja negri ini akan menunjuk pewarisnya, kemungkinan besar itu adalah Pangeran Naruto. Kalau menjadi tunangan Pangeran Naruto, bukanlah mimpi kalau Nona muda akan menjadi ratu selanjutnya. Selamat atas pertunangannya!"

Hmm, apat, ini, apaa?? Aku merasa mendengar kata kata aneh. Siapa dengan siapa yang bertunangan?

"Bentar… Anne, apa yang kau katakan tadi? Bisakah kau mengulangnya?"

"Baik! Karena menjadi tunangan Pangeran Naruto, bukanlah mimpi kalau Nona muda akan menjadi ratu selanjutnya, Selamat atas pertunanganmu, Nona muda!"

"Siapa dengan siapa kamu bilang …"

"Terserah kamu mau bilang apa Nona muda! Tentu saja Pertunangan Nona muda Hinata dengan Pangeran Naruto!!"

"…APAA!!??"

Teriakanku mengema diseluruh kediaman ini. Dan sekali lagi, Karena kepala yang sakit dan demam, Nona muda menjadi … seperti itulah gosip yang terdengar sesaat ini.


End file.
